


Karaoke At A Convention

by Giddyfan2015



Series: Grant Gustin And You [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to put, Just popped into my head, Singing, Supernatural Convention, i find this funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: You (the reader) who has been on Supernatural for a few years, is at a convention and your boyfriend Grant Gustin came with you.





	Karaoke At A Convention

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped in my head. This is the first time I am posting on this site so if you have any helpful tips (in regards to that or anything) please comment. Thanks for reading.

“I can’t believe I am embarrassing myself like this?” You say as you get ready to go onstage. This was no normal Supernatural convention. Your character of Olivia Singer had been introduced in the middle of season 4 as the daughter of Bobby Singer. You were thankful for the show and the people involved for taking a chance with you since you had only done some small guest starring and commercials before being casted on the show. Also, you were thankful for the fans response to the character. If they didn’t love her so much you wouldn’t still be on the show and you would have never met your boyfriend Grant Gustin.

Grant wraps his arms around your middle and puts his chin on your head, “You’ll do fine Y/N.” Grant is the star of another CW show The Flash. Before he was on the show Glee, meaning he was a great singer. The boys (Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Mark) thought it was a good idea that for this convention that in addition to all the other panels there should be a karaoke panel. Not only that but the other cast members would pick the song the the person would sing. The person wouldn’t know what the song was until they were onstage and about to sing it. You didn’t think anything of this idea until the convention people thought it was a good idea and agreed to let it happen. So not only were you nervous about singing in front of a lot of fans but this was happening during the first and maybe only time Grant could come with you to a Supernatural convention. You try to take deep breaths as you watch Jensen finish up his song that you and the others picked for him. Grant starts kissing your neck in an attempt to calm you down. It works but only a little. As soon as Jensen is done with his song you and Grant come out of your bubble.

“Next up is the girl whose character has the word sing in her last name. You all know her as Olivia Singer, Y/N L/N!!” Jensen announces. You take a final deep breath and walk out with a smile on your face. Walking over to Jensen you give him a brief hug before he walks offstage.

“So before I start singing I have a confession,” You address the fans. “ I got one of the boys to tell me which song I am going to sing,” You tell them. The fans cheer you on as you give a devious smirk. “And this is going to be really awkward with my boyfriend watching backstage,” You admit as you give a nervous smile. You turn to the monitor where the words are being displayed. The title and original singer of the song flash on the screen first.

Want To Want Me

Jason Derulo

You sing the song (I am not putting the song in her because I don’t want to get copyrighted. Reviewers have threatened to shut me down before. I will put a link to the music video in the description) all while trying not to laugh and staying in the mood of the song. When you finish the fans are ecstatic. You take a bow and Jared runs onto the stage.

He hugs you and whispers that you did a great job before pulling away and asking, “Ok I wanna know who told you.” You look out at the crowd who scream at you to tell them.

“It was Misha,” you give up.

“Oh I knew it!” Jared exclaims.

“To be fair I did threaten to release that very embarrassing picture I took of him on set the other day,” you defend Misha.

“Ok, ok, that picture is really bad so I will only do a little payback,” Jared answers nodding his head. You walk off the stage knowing Jared needed to start his song.

Jumping into your boyfriend’s you feel amazing as he whispers, “That was so hot!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rClUOdS5Zyw Link to music video.  
> This story has no beta. I don't own Supernatural, Flash or Want To Want Me. They belong to CW, DC/CW, and Jason Derulo.


End file.
